Disturbia
by Courtanie
Summary: 'How do you know what is real and what is not? How do you weigh trust and love so much onto your conscious that you convince yourself of what is reality' M for a reason


_**A/N: This is the brainchild of azngirlLH. Who is a fool and thinks she can't write.**_

_**WHAT A FOOL SHE BE! (arrgah...and other generic pirate noises)**_

_**Anyways. Yes. I take NO credit for anything to do with this story except for the phrases. She just rambled off the plot, asked me to write it, and BOOM here we are :3c**_

_**(Ps: Off topic, but to those asking, Olive Branch, Metamorphose, and Unmasked are still alive...I'm just super lazy xD; ) **_

_**With that out of the way, onto this! Enjoy~**_

_**And I did line breaks because I'm too damn lazy to do chapters. Kay? Kay :D  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Their voices echoed around the small town with the familiar vigor that could only be expected from the two of them. Everyone within earshot merely shrugged it off and went about their day as this was nothing new to their daily routine.

"_Fuck you, you lazy, good for nothing son of a bitch!" _They heard. Many of the listeners shook their head and took a deep breath, able to perfectly envision the giver of such calls. His small, furiously blazing stature as he stared up at his enemy with nothing but pure hatred lingering beneath his fiery emerald glare. The way his teeth grit together and his fingers clenched into each other.

The 'eavesdroppers' as one could refer to them as counted off the beats in their head before the typical response of _"Screw you! What the fuck do you know, you stupid Jew?"_ would break the commonly stoic air of the small mountain town.

For those close enough to hear, they could see the small Jew growling in overwhelming frustration at the repetitive insult before he threw his fist towards his gargantuan advisory. They could see as the larger of the two of them caught his attack and shoved him backwards onto the cold ground.

"You really think that you can do anything, Kahhll?" The hovering brunette taunted with a sadistic grin.

"Shut the fuck up, Cartman!" he screamed, pushing himself back onto his feet and lunging towards him. He twisted his fingers into Cartman's coat and shoved him back. Cartman stumbled back into a tree before growling and standing off of it and reaching forward, grabbing Kyle's collar and hefting him off the ground towards his face. They paused, panting and glaring at each other in the midst of their rage before Cartman spoke lowly, "Just admit that I'm right, Kahl."

"Why don't you go fuck yourself, you over-inflated egotistical fatass?" he snarled back into his face. They continued staring at each other with heavy infuriation before Cartman gave a snort and threw Kyle back on the ground. The boy groaned softly and rolled over onto the his back, staring up at his counterpart with a set grimace.

"You're pathetic, Kahl," he rolled his eyes.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Cartman?" he retorted, standing up and brushing himself off. "I just told you that contrary to your stupid-ass theory, our town is not segregated on the basis of anything. But you just _had_ to fucking argue with me!"

"Because it's true!" he shouted back, crossing his arms and leaning his weight onto one leg. "Perhaps your little Jew mind can't wrap itself around the truth, Kahl. But just you wait. One day, you'll see the light."

"Oh my fucking God, do you even know HOW to shut up?" Kyle twisted his hands up through his hair under his green hat. "The only thing that you ever want to do is argue with me on every fucking stance and I'm fed up with it, Fatboy!"

"If we aren't segregated, then why do you have a Synagogue instead of going to church with the rest of us, you fucking little kike?"

Kyle stared at him in disbelief for a moment before his face started glowing its tell-tale angry red again. "You are...so...fucking...retarded," he breathed out. "I can't fucking stand you and your inane theories anymore!"

"Good, Kahl! Then go kill yourself, ya dumb ginger!" Cartman smirked. "One step closer to complete equality in this town," he mused to himself in a satisfied murmur.

"Supremacy and equality are NOT the same thing, you fucking...UGH forget it!" Kyle took his hands from his hair.

"You're just angry that you know I'm right and you're wrong," Cartman smiled.

"If Stan and Kenny were here, they'd tell you the same fucking thing I am, Jackass," he rolled his green eyes.

"But they're not here. And even if they were, deep down, you know that they'd only be backing you up because you're too weak-minded and frail to have anyone disagree with you before you're a miserable puddle of Jew-pidity.

"Jew-pidi-" Kyle stopped his unbelieving repeat and rubbed his forehead in aggravation. "I gotta get out of here before I pop a blood vessel," he muttered, storming off and shoving Cartman out of his way as he headed past him into a closure of dense pine trees.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cartman shouted.

"Away from you," he called back, refusing to pay the fatass a second glance as he headed deeper into the trees.

"Fine!" he replied, his voice echoing in Kyle's ears as he walked away. "I hope you get eaten by a polar bear!"

"Polar bears don't live-" Kyle started before stopping himself, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Just remember," he muttered to himself. "You'll be successful one day and he'll be telling crack-pot theories on the sidewalk next to a Scientologist. Everything will work out in the end."

He opened his eyes and tiredly continued onward, pushing aside branches and kicking piles of leaves out of his way as he walked. He looked up at the overcast sky and took a deep, calming breath. He watched the air blow out in a steady stream of mist and softly hummed from the back of his throat. He smacked his lips and watched as a flock of birds flew overhead before shuddering and throwing his kelly green scarf around his neck and down past his shoulder. He shoved his hands into his pockets and listened to the birds squawking with a sense of uneasiness.

Ravens.

Ravens are a bad sign when you're walking alone. Especially when it's a murder of them flapping around like they're the masters of the sky. Kyle watched them for a bit in interest before shaking his head and looking back down in front of him, blowing out another stream of exasperated air. He eyed the wafting snow and listened to it crunching under his feet in a steady rhythm, licking his chapped lips as he moved deeper into the forest.

He watched as three squirrels hopped along the grass and he raised his brow. "What the fuck? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked them aloud.

The squirrels paid him a quick glance before they hopped away in a hurry, bounding off into the trees in somewhat of a panic. Kyle watched after them with his confusion rising before he heard a twig snap in the opposite direction. He whirled his head around and found a girl with long, curly brown hair staring at him.

She blinked her heavily-shaded hazel eyes at him and they stared at each other for a lengthy amount of time. Kyle cocked his head slightly and took a wary step towards her. "Re...Rebecca?" he raised his brow. "Dude, is that you?"

Her stoic lips curled into a mischievous grin and she stepped backwards slightly. "Maybe," she murmured into the soft air. Kyle stared at her for a bit more, eyeing her flimsy white dress as the skirt fluttered in the wind slightly before the breeze ceased. He looked around as the trees stopped rustling before looking back at the girl. He saw her walking away and widened his eyes.

"Hey, hey wait a minute!" he called after her. "Rebecca, come back!" he said. "Where've ya been?" he asked, stumbling after her.

She laughed softly, hopping over discarded limbs along the path and peeking over her shoulder occasionally, watching the boy as he followed her in his dumbfounded state. Kyle stared at her flawless hops, the way she seemed to float onto the ground with only the soft waving of the fabric of her dress being the indication of any movement.

"Rebecca, where are you going?" he asked. "I wanna talk!"

She looked back at him, her lashes batting slightly. "And we will," she promised in a quiet voice. "But let's go home first," she smiled.

"Home?" he repeated. "But...you left South Park, didn't you?"

She shrugged her narrow shoulders and tousled her long hair with slim fingers, smiling at him with perfectly straight, bleach-toned teeth. "Perhaps," she responded. "That's for you to decide," she giggled before turning and continuing to hop away. Kyle blinked after her for a stricken moment before shaking his head and following her, clumsily pushing his way through the mess of the trees that stood in his way. His foot fell through a hidden pit buried in the snow and he tripped, his face slamming into the ice crystals beneath him. He looked up with a low groan and shook his head, his eyes opening significantly as he saw Rebecca directly in front of him, looking down at him with laughing eyes.

"Well come on then," she said in her urgent voice. "Time is wasting. Home awaits," she stated. Kyle narrowed his eyes and pushed himself back up to his feet, staring at her with a cocked brow.

"Rebecca, just where is your home? Town is that way," he jerked his thumb behind him.

"Does a town always mean that there is a home?" she asked in challenge before turning and bounding around gracefully again. Kyle watched her a bit before following after her once more, his curious disposition unable to resist her charming calls. They continued deeper and deeper into the woods, each step raising Kyle's questioning nature with an alarming rate.

No sounds. No air, no trees, no ravens...absolutely nothing but the sound of his footsteps plodding into the heavily coated ground. He paused for a moment to listen as Rebecca hopped along, blinking as he heard nothing but the noise of his unsteady breathing. He ran up as he followed her, looking at the ground for her footprints but seeing nothing but an array of deer and small animal tracks.

He looked back, watching her thick hair falling along her back as she jumped along and taking a shallow breath. "Rebecca, slow the fuck down!" he said, racing after her still. He continued pushing away branches of pine needles and attempted to catch up with her still. Their game of cat and mouse lasted until she finally came to a stop, patiently clasping her hands together behind her slender back as she waited for the redhead. He caught up at last, panting and holding his side as he cursed himself for not being a football player like Stan.

He coughed a few times before looking up at her. "What...why did you...stop?" he panted.

She looked at him before her hazel-coated eyes twinkled and she looked over in front of them. Kyle followed her line of sight before his eyes came across a fairly large white house in the middle of the forest floor.

"How the-" he blinked. "How the hell did I not see this earlier?" he asked.

Rebecca chuckled and shook her head slightly. "I wouldn't know, Silly," she smiled up at him. "Perhaps your argument with Eric has affected you."

"Well I wouldn't doubt tha-" he paused and looked up at her. "How...how did you know I fought with Cartman?"

Her smile fell and she shrugged once more. "Come now, Kyle, let us catch up, shall we?" she gestured before walking off towards the home. Kyle swallowed a bit and looked up at the house with a slight trace of uncertainty arising. He eyed the eerily perfect coloring of the home, its white blending in with the pure flakes circling around it. The way the windows were all blackened like the night sky; seemingly staring down on him tauntingly.

"Is um...is anyone else home?" he questioned as he slowly followed her up towards the front door.

"I wouldn't know," she said before glancing at him once again. She shivered slightly, "Does it make a difference?"

"I...I guess not," he bit his lip and took off his scarf, throwing it over her bare shoulders. She shot him a smile before she creaked the door open to a darkened hallway.

"Well come on, let's go to the kitchen," he waved him in, pushing on his back slightly and guiding him into the house. "We can talk in there with some cocoa if you'd like."

"I...Yeah, that'd be great," he said warily, looking at the bleak and tarnished wooden floor and handrail of the staircases. He kept swooping his eyes around, trying to find any sign of normality lying within the home. The only light fell from the open door as he took a step further inside, running his hands along the wall for a light switch as his eyes attempted to adjust. "Rebecca, where's the light?" he asked, feeling around for it still.

Silence.

"Rebecca did you hear-" he was cut off as he turned around and the door slammed shut. He lunged towards it and fought with the knob as he was encased in darkness. "Rebecca, this isn't funny!" he shouted into the black unknown. "I'm serious!" he said. He beat on the door and tried to unlock the knob, not doing much more than jingling the metal around and hurting his hand as he smacked the barrier.

A light caught the corner of his eye and he turned his head around, finding a single candle on a table on the side of the wall lit aflame. He blinked and looked around at his surroundings, narrowing his eyes slightly as he walked slowly over towards the light source.

"R-Rebecca?" he asked into the echoing corridor. "Come on, Dude, this isn't cool!" he shouted loudly. He watched as a lining of candles all burst into flame along the wall down a seemingly endless hallway and his heart jumped into his throat. "Rebecca?" he whispered again, biting his lip as he gulped and carefully took a step forward towards the long passageway. He narrowed his eye as he saw a shadowy figure creeping along the floor.

"What the hell..." he murmured, watching as it slithered along the rotting wood. He kept his eyes on it until another few figures started appearing along the walls from the depth of space. His eyes widened as they started nearing him and he backed up slightly. "Rebecca?" he said shakily in a louder tone. "Where are you?" he tried, stepping back some more before his Converse caught on a raised nail and he stumbled back onto the floor. He watched as the figures came off of the floor and walls, converging with each other down the middle of the stretch and his pupils shrunk violently in the midst of the torching candles.

"Holy crap..." he gasped, trying to scoot back as he watched the slim figures approaching him. He tilted his head back and watched in shock as they hovered over him, coming to a pause. A few of them reached down and one brushed over his cheek in geniality. He closed one eye, shaking and turning his head away from it, groaning as he felt it leave behind some kind of slick substance along his skin. It caressed him a few more times before gliding back up to hover alongside its counterparts, their eyeless figures seeming to stare on him intently.

The redhead gulped, pressing his heels against the floorboards and scooting back slowly, pushing his hands against the floor for steadying. He licked his lips and swallowed more air down his throat as he watched them slithering above him like a mob of stringy cobras. He took a shaky breath before his adrenaline kicked him into gear and he pushed himself over, scrambling to his feet and taking off towards the door. He heard the shadows elicit a quick hiss before he reached the knob and turned it frantically.

One of the figures wrapped around his leg and pulled him. He fought to keep up and tried shaking it off his leg, resorting to pounding against the door in a fury. "HELP!" he shouted, beating the entrance with both fists. "Rebecca, let me out!" he plead. "Let me out you psycho bitch!" he screamed before more shadowy tentacles came and pulled out his other leg, sending him falling into the door. He grabbed onto the knob to try to pull himself back up before his right biceps was grabbed in a strong hold and pulled down to a right angle from his torso. He screamed as he lost footing completely and went crashing into the ground. He watched behind him, nearing hyperventilation as more of them come and wrap around his thighs and waist, dragging him downwards.

"No!" he cried, trying to claw his way out of their hold and reaching for the door in desperation. "Let go of me!" They dragged him back towards the never-ending hallway and he screamed again in a panic. They pulled him by the table against the wall and he grabbed onto it with his left hand. It started dragging along with him and he grunted, pushing the table over. He grabbed the skinny white candle as it rolled along the marred floor and held the flame towards one of the figures wrapped around his right arm. He heard it elicit somewhat of a snickering sound before the flame was engulfed in its dark form.

"FUCK!" he shouted as he threw the candle aside. He looked up as the candles lining the walls started going out in pairs all the way up towards him. "Shit! No, no, no, no, no!" he cried out as more figures grabbed him and dragged him away. He dug his nails into the floorboards all he could, trying to fight his way out before the pulling became more forceful and he started sliding down the hallway until the final candles burnt out and he was left screaming into the darkness, his cries echoing around the barren floors and hollow, empty walls.

* * *

"You know, we should know by now to not let those two run off by themselves," Stan sighed, brushing some of his thick, black hair out of his eyes.

Kenny shrugged next to him as they walked out of their school and towards the grounds where Kyle and Cartman always dragged themselves off to whenever they really got into it. "One of these days one will kill the other and we won't have to worry about it."

"Is it bad that I hope that it's Kyle with the gun?" Stan looked at him questioningly.

Kenny snickered and shook his head, "Nah. Trust me, I'd much rather have the nerd than the bigoted retard anyday," he cocked his blonde brow at his friend and they smirked at each other before continuing the way.

They approached the area and narrowed their eyes as they saw Cartman leaning against a tree, snacking on a bag of potato chips disinterestedly. They glanced around for any sign of their young redheaded friend sitting around the premises sulking or punching a tree as he tended to do when their brawls ended.

"Holy crap I really hope that I wasn't right," Kenny, muttered before they broke into a jog and ran up to Cartman.

"Cartman, where's Kyle?" Stan demanded before they even stopped in front of him.

Cartman looked up towards them and his lips tugged into a crooked grin. "Why, Stanley, why would you ever think that I could have anything to do with Kahl's going missing?"

Kenny shoved his shoulder and glared. "We didn't say he was missing, you did. So apparently you fucking did something."

"What'd you do, Cartman?" Stan growled with him.

The both of them stared down Cartman and he merely shrugged at them. "Nothin' out of the ordinary," he commented, taking a chip and biting off the edge. "Kahl's just got an extra dose of sand in his vagina today I suppose. Probably on his period, the menstrual bitch," he rolled his eyes.

Kenny shoved him again and took his chip bag from his hand, glaring at him with blazing cerulean eyes. "Seriously, Fatboy. You want your food back then you tell us just where the hell Kyle is and if we need shovels to get to him."

Cartman growled before sighing tiredly. "Oh if only, if only," he said, looking towards the sky dreamily. He looked back at the two of them and sighed again, "Look, he just fucking ran off into the woods like a kid who wasn't allowed to have his candy, okay?" he said dryly. "I'm hoping he gets eaten by a polar bear personally and with that stupid hair of his, no bear would have trouble spotting him so I'd say the odds are in my favor."

Stan shook his head at him, "Polar bear? You dumbass, Cartman!"

"What?" Cartman demanded.

Kenny rolled his eyes and threw the chip bag back at the glutton. He struggled to catch them, spilling a few onto the fresh snow and looking up to glare at the blonde. Kenny ignored him and looked at Stan, "He's probably pissed out of his mind. We better find him before he tries to kill a tree and ends up hurting himself."

Stan still watched Cartman in complete disbelief before shaking his head slightly and looking at Kenny, nodding in agreement. They started heading off together into the forest, their eyes scanning around."

"Hey, Po' Boy, you owe me half a bag of chips!" Cartman's voice echoed around the clearing.

Kenny shook his head. "I hate him so much."

"We all do," Stan nodded sympathetically. "But we can figure out a way to humiliate him later. And the one who can think of the best ideas for that is Kyle, so we better find him." Kenny chuckled and nodded his head and they smirked at each other, turning their heads and breaking into a sprint in search of the small redhead.

* * *

Kyle had resorted to stopping his screaming as he was dragged back along the floor, merely growling and spitting explicits at the tentacles wrapped around his slender form. He felt around the floor frantically as he was carried backwards, searching for something, _anything _to get him out of their grasp. All he felt was a cold, hardened wooden floor.

He continued sliding back, groaning at the friction of his body against the floor, looking over his shoulder for some kind of hope. All he could see was darkness. All he could feel was the harsh hold of the creatures keeping him hostage. He shuddered and choked out another scream. Why would Rebecca bring him here? Where the fuck _was _here?

He shut his eyes to his questions, whimpering as he felt one of the creatures slither its way up his body amidst his sliding and make its way up towards his head. It ran its tip along the nape of his neck, sliding down and under his ear lobe, stroking his cheek again and coating it in the same slimy substance. He groaned in disgust and raised his somewhat-freed hand, grabbing at the tentacle and trying to fight it off his face. He let out a strangled yell as he struggled to push it away from him. The other creatures hissed and flipped him onto his back. He choked slightly as the one caressing his face wrapped around his neck and he tried pulling it off again. He succeeded, only to have it tighten its grip around his wrist and hold his arm down.

Kyle yelled out and tried pulling up his legs and planting his feet on the floor. His shoes skidded before the creatures pulled his legs down again. He arched up his chest to try to break loose, screaming, "What are you doing? Let me go! Where are you taking me?" he rambled off in a panicked frenzy.

He felt one slide up his jacket and shirt and rub around his stomach and he paled severely. "Oh God, let me go! Someone help me!" he gritted his teeth and continued trying to pull out. A loose tear ran down his face before a sudden release of pressure ran down his right arm. He looked up to see the tentacles once securing his appendage dead on the ground. He glanced up, squinting and seeing a figure in the darkness.

"Help me, please!" he begged, trying to rip off all he could himself. "Please!" He heard a heavy thud as something hard hit the ground and more tentacles fell off around his legs. The creatures hissed and ceased dragging the boy, merely holding him in place and trying to attach more of themselves onto him to hold him down. A few of the candles around their area burst into life and Kyle shut his eyes to the intrusion of brightness. He slowly creaked them open to see his blonde friend standing above him, an axe clutched in his bony hand as he chopped away at the creatures holding him down.

"Kenny!" he cried out gratefully. Kenny bared his teeth at the tentacles, slamming his weapon down atop them and relinquishing the Jew from their hold. He got enough off of the boy that he dropped the axe, reaching down and grabbing him under his arms and ripping him up onto his feet.

"Come on," he instructed, grabbing Kyle's hand and starting to lead him away in a run. They sped down the hallway as the candles lit on each of their steps along the way.

Kyle panted, looking behind him for any sign of the shadows following them. When none caught his eye, he looked up at the blonde leading the way and raised his brows in disbelief. "Ken, how the hell did you find me?"

"Cartman said you ran to the woods," he looked at him briefly. "Stan and I went looking for you right afterwards. I just figured you'd be in here when I saw the place."

Kyle breathed a shallow sigh of relief; grateful for his luck. They found themselves at the front of the house again and Kyle's stomach dropped. "The door won't open," he looked up at Kenny desperately. Kenny tried the knob and growled at it, giving up and backing up a bit, looking around for an escape. He looked at the stairs and narrowed his eyes.

"Let's try up here," he nodded up the steps.

"Dude! What if there's more tentacles?" Kyle protested.

Kenny squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, if there are, I'll protect you, all right?" Kyle nodded slowly as Kenny yanked his arm and led him up the stairs. The stairs creaked under their weight and they saw a small glow coming from under a door atop the steps. Kenny looked at Kyle briefly and Kyle nodded sharply before he threw the door open, both of them tensing in preparation for some sort of attack. When one never came, they let out their hitched breaths and stepped through the doorway. They came to a room designed like an old attic, a line of candles along one of the roof beams illuminating the abode, glowing in the dark windowpanes with a view of the outside world.

Kyle glanced around and his eyes landed on an old-fashioned desk. His eyes widened and he took his hand from Kenny's, running over as he spotted an old cord phone. He smiled widely and grabbed it, holding it up to his ear and hearing a dial tone, blinking back tears of joy. "Dude, we're so out of here!" he looked at Kenny who was glancing around the room nonchalantly. He dialed 911 and listened as it rang. His fingers drummed on the desk before the other line clicked on.

"Hello?" he asked, licking his dry lips and taking a deep breath. "Hello, me and my friend are in trouble. We're in some house in the woods and locked in and something attacked us!"

He heard heavy breathing on the other end of the line and his stomach dropped slightly. "He...Hello?" he said lowly, his eyes locked on the desk. He heard some faint static and a voice slowly became audible after a bit.

"K-Kyle..." it pushed out through the crackling soundwaves. His heart started beating faster and his free hand clenched into a fist.

"Who is this?" he asked in a breath.

There was a moment of total silence before a soft voice whispered into the receiver: "Behind you."

Kyle raised his brow before turning and seeing Kenny right behind him with a devilish gleam to his bright blue eyes. Before he had time to react, Kenny grabbed the phone and wrapped the cord around Kyle's neck, shoving him down onto the desk. Kyle clawed at the decaying wood before freezing at the sight of a large knife clutched in Kenny's hand. He trailed the blade up his face slowly with no pressure a bit, making contented humming noises before digging down and slashing up his cheek. Kyle screamed through his repressed airway and fought his way up before being turned and slammed back onto the surface.

Kenny held him down by his restrained throat and Kyle clutched at his arm with his hands, trying to pull him off but unable to budge him in the slightest. Kenny watched him interest, trailing his knife along Kyle's body, making small cuts in his arms before traveling down his legs and pushing down his weapon upon his slim thighs and slicing his way clear down to his knee. Kyle cried out in pain, wriggling around before rearing his unmarked leg back and slamming it into the blonde's leg. Kenny stumbled a bit and Kyle gave him another shove, pushing him back and off of him he fought the phone cord off his neck and got to his feet, turning to run to the door. It slammed shut with a loud bang and he gulped, looking to see Kenny getting back onto his feet, his eyes deadened and his knife streaming the Jew's blood.

"C'mon, Kyle," he murmured, outstretching his hand. Kyle stepped to the side, backing away from him carefully. "I won't bite," he smiled evilly. Kyle froze before looking at the windows behind him. He bit his lip, looking from Kenny to the outside world and trembling. He grabbed the phone and wailed it against the pane, shattering it. Kenny narrowed his eyes and lunged forward, grabbing Kyle's collar and wrenching him forward before plunging his blade straight into the boy's stomach. Kyle coughed and doubled over, his eyes bulging out as he gasped. Kenny ripped the blade out and Kyle pushed back from him, holding his stomach with the blood seeping through his fingers.

He looked back, out the window at the glowing sun just outside and watched the demonic boy across from him just one more time. "We're not done," Kenny stated, reaching towards him.

"Yes, we are," Kyle shook before pushing past the crippling pain in his abdomen and throwing himself through the window, shattering more glass as he plummeted down towards the earth. He closed his eyes and prepared for the impact of dirt and snow, ready to welcome the cooling sensation over his wounds. Instead, he landed with a large thud in the middle of a hard surface.

He opened his eyes to a darkened ceiling and started panting in disbelief. He looked over, feeling familiar rotten wood beneath his fingertips. He sat up slowly, holding his wound as it spurted more blood, his eyes widening as he found himself at the front door, looking down the endless hallway. The little table with the one candle lit upright and aflame as though it had never been touched.

He started shaking harder, coughing and covering his mouth. He looked around the floor, searching for any sign of broken glass or the telephone and finding nothing surrounding him. He looked up at the closed attic door and started sobbing lightly. "No...no, no," he shook his head, sniveling pathetically and backing away towards the door.

He hit something soft and warm and screamed under his hand, whirling around and expecting Kenny to be there waiting with his knife. Instead he met the familiar gaze of his best friend's oceanic blue eyes.

"Kyle?" Stan asked, brushing his hair back from his face. "Dude, what happened? Are you okay?"

Kyle shook his head, backing away from him. "K-Kenny...knife...s-stabbed me...," he continued shaking his head looking around at the hallway. "Haunted...," he whispered frighteningly.

"Dude, it's okay," he said quietly, patting his shoulder. "I know what you mean, Ken's gone crazy. He tried to attack me too. But we can't leave until he does."

Kyle just coughed some more, his eyes worriedly scanning the area. Stan grabbed his hand not clutching his stomach and squeezed it. "Don't worry, Kenny won't get to you," he said softly. Kyle just sobbed briefly and nodded, looking at his friend with a pained expression. Stan stared for a moment before shaking his head briskly. "Alrighty, I found somewhere to hide earlier," he stated. "Come on," he motioned.

He started pulling Kyle towards the darkened hall and Kyle screamed. "NO! NOT DOWN THERE!"

"Kyle, shh!" Stan glared. "Kenny'll find us!"

"Not down there, not down there," he repeated, shaking his head and crying.

"It's okay, it's okay," he assured him, pulling him along and placing one hand on his back to guide him. "Shh," he said as Kyle continued hyperventilating. "It's gonna be alright," he stated. Kyle just continued sobbing, clutching at his wound and crying harder with each step.

Stan pulled him to a door and opened it, a line of candles flickering on. "Don't worry, there's even medical supplies," Stan said. "We'll get you cleaned up in no time, alright?"

"Stan...," he whispered, pushing himself into Stan's chest and hiding slightly.

Stan wrapped his arms around him after a beat of awkwardness and stroked his hair. "What's wrong?" he asked soothingly.

"I'm so scared. Stan, I'm so fucking scared," he sobbed, clinging onto his friend for dear life.

There was another moment of silence before Stan pulled back and cupped Kyle's chin, wiping away a tear. He smiled and chuckled, "as well you should be," he whispered. Kyle's eyes widened before Stan pushed him backwards with a hard shove and sent him tumbling down a flight of stairs. He landed harshly at the bottom of the steps and weakly pushed his head up, looking up towards the doorway. He watched Stan step through it and lock it and turn. He smirked and started coming towards him.

Kyle panicked in a soft whimper before turning and trying to crawl away despite his bleeding entrails and injured legs. He turned into the darkness and saw another candle flicker to life, lighting up the small, insignificantly spaced room. Kyle watched in disbelief as a form began growing in front of his eyes and took the form of Kenny. The blonde looked down on the struggling Jew and smiled eerily.

"Hello, Kyle," he continued smiling, reaching down towards him.

"NO!" he screamed, sliding along the floor and coughing. "Get away!"

He felt his hand collide with something obscure and wet. He looked down at his palm and saw a mess of the shadow tentacles underneath him. They started up, brushing against his body in a frenzy. Kyle's stomach dropped as he looked around the room; it was a cement cellar. No windows. No doors but the one at the top of the stairs. he looked to see Stan and Kenny approaching him and his heart all but stopped.

He was trapped.

The tentacles wrapped themselves around his arms and waist before picking him up, his legs unable to stand out of his fear and his toes scuffing the ground as Kenny and Stan approached him.

"Free will...it can be a bitch, hm?" Kenny smirked, taking his hand and running it through Kyle's hair. Kyle stared down at him shakily as they both started rubbing his skin; feeling his face, hair, and stomach with little a care for his terrified state. Stan lifted up his shirt and smiled at the pulsating wound before leaning forward and dragging his tongue through the mess of blood lining his abs. Kyle twitched and screamed as the shock emanated through his system. Stan pulled back with blood-stained lips and smiled at the struggling Jew. He grasped his curls and brought his head forward, pushing their lips against one another's. Kyle whined and squirmed, set in a stage of panic as the tentacles moved him down under Stan and pushed him further against him. He turned his head, clamping his lips shut. Stan started kissing and nipping his neck, Kenny watching as the arms tore his jacket away and ripped shirt to ribbons hanging along his shoulders before leaning down and kissing his stab wound and cuts along his arms.

Stan and Kenny backed away from him for a moment and the tentacles pulled the boy onto the floor with little a fight from his exhausted form. The creatures started moving along down his thighs, rubbing his hips and legs as they lifted him slightly and started tearing apart the denim, ripping his jeans off his legs and discarding it in every which way along the cold cement ground.

"No, no, no," Kyle sobbed, shaking his head and trying to reach down to pull away the arms. More came out of the wall and grabbed his wrists, holding him down firmly as his coverage was torn away. The arms made quick work of the fabric of his boxers as well, leaving him utterly exposed on the cold, dimly lit ground as Stan and Kenny stared down on him with hungry, dulled gazes.

Kenny leaned down behind him as the tentacles wrapped firmly along his legs and pulled them up, his feet hanging limply in the air. Kenny looked over, running his tongue along the long slash in the middle of his thigh. Kyle whined as he felt Kenny teasing his entrance with his finger before pressing the digit deep inside him. Kyle gasped, arching up before whimpering in pain and trying to pull himself away.

"Purity is one that souls come to feed off of," Kenny murmured as he pushed another finger into him, roughly jostling his appendage around inside the groaned, fighting all he could by turning his head around frantically, crying and trying to move his arms. The creatures kept him steady and he fell limp, panting in exhaustion and the realization of what was going to happen as Stan came down and pushed his head to the side, kissing and roughly digging sharp teeth into his neck and shoulder line.

"Let me go...," he mumbled, shutting his eyes and shaking as they caressed his naked form with their fingertips, letting themselves roam over his wounds and smear his blood around his frail body. He felt Kenny still pushing his fingers into him, his eyes burning at the scorching pain he felt from his seemingly-slender digits. Stan nipped at his ear and Kyle sobbed a bit more as the fingers receded from inside him and Kenny appeared overtop of him, straddling his captured torso with his long arms. Kyle slammed his eyes shut as Kenny leaned down over him, turning and planting their lips against one another before Kyle felt something else poking into his entrance.

"Please don't," he shook his head away from Kenny's mouth. Kenny pushed his face back into place, completely taking his lips again and forcing his long tongue down into his mouth as he pressed his cock deep inside of the small, helpless boy. Kyle let a few pain-induced tears fall down his face and his chest heaved as Kenny started thrusting into him effortlessly, jolting his trapped body with each forced intrusion. His chest arched up into Kenny's hold as he continued to thrust, feeling the overwhelming elements of pain surrounding him in a thick blanket.

He felt the creeping fingers of the tentacles brushing along his body, the way they traced the curvatures of his skin with such geniality in contrast to the boy thrusting inside of him simultaneously. His face was pulled from Kenny and he looked over to see Stan staring at him with famished eyes before taking Kenny's place atop his lips. He grabbed the boy's loosely attached hat, throwing it to the side and curling his fingers up through his fiery curls. He held him tightly and immobilized him further before forcing his tongue down into Kyle's speechless mouth. His tongue flew over Kyle's own, stroking the tastebuds and feeling along the surface of his now-dried mouth.

Kyle groaned some more as Kenny stabilized himself further, pressing harder and deeper into the young boy. The blonde grunted, moving faster as the tentacles lifted Kyle's hips further off the ground.

Kyle scrunched his face, pulling away from Stan's grip and looking towards his other side, creaking his leaking eyes open and staring down at the ground, sobbing quietly to himself as he continued being violated. More arms came up and stroked his tears, feeling around his face and neck as Stan moved behind him and started biting roughly onto the back of his thigh.

"_It's a dream, it's a dream..."_ he shut his eyes again and whispered to himself. Words gave little assurance however as he continued feeling his blonde friend pushing himself deep into his core; the tentacles completely taking him for their own and submitting him to such torment. More tears streamed and he tried to shake away the wiping arms about him. He clenched his fists above his head, sniffling and biting his lip as his body was pushed further into the ground time and time again.

He felt himself being lifted off the ground, still pushed down on Kenny's cock and looked around frantically. The creatures lifted him up by his arms and held him still as Stan kneeled behind Kenny and pushed his own length up onto Kyle's ass. He started hyperventilating, turning and shaking his head in haste.

"Don't, Stan," his voice cracked as more tears ran down his face. "Please don't." Stan ignored him, roughly forcing his way inside of him alongside their blonde companion. Kyle arched up all he could and screamed shrilly. Kenny and Stan each took a side of his neck and suckled roughly on his skin, digging their canines into the pale flesh and drawing blood to run in streams down his body.

"Ah...ahhh..." Kyle groaned in agony as the two shoved up inside of him one after the other. His spine burned furiously and his legs began falling numb as the remained suspended in the air. Stan kissed along his spine, trailing his tongue along the bone and making Kyle shake.

Kenny pulled back from his neck and looked at him curiously as he continued pushing into him harshly. "What is a dream?" he whispered to him amidst the sound of slapping skin and hissing tentacles. "Where does your reality lie? Perhaps not all is what you see with the naked eye, Kyle."

Kyle looked at him with one open eye and trembled harder, panting as they continued violating him amongst the blonde's haunting words. He shook his head slowly and yelped as Stan sped up against the two of them, grasping his hips and holding him still as he thrust faster into his limp body.

Kenny brushed his disheveled bangs out of his exhausted and scandalized face and smiled at him evilly. "Perhaps you have been living the lie of what you know throughout your lifetime," he said, leaning up and kissing his lips. Kyle pulled back and shook his head in disgust. Kenny grabbed his chin and forced him to look into his crystalized eyes again. "Perhaps this is what you have woken up to, Kyle," he whispered, a hint of madness underlining his husky voice. "Does this feel so unreal to you?" he asked, slamming up into him harder for emphasis. Kyle arched up slightly and let out a sob. "Does this still burn?" he ran his finger over the stab wound and Kyle coughed for reprieve.

"Please...," he whispered, tears burning as they ran down his face in droves. "Please let me...let me go..." he gulped, his tears free-falling off his face down onto Kenny's body. Kenny moaned a bit, leaning forward and running his tongue over Kyle's collarbone before Kyle arched up, feeling a surge of warmth invading him. He shook and fell into more stifled sobs as Kenny smiled hazily, biting him roughly once more before pulling out of him. The arms pulled Kyle's legs down and forced him onto his knees as Stan grasped his hip and started going faster, slamming into him with little resistance.

Kyle looked up through his bangs, watching with sunken eyes as Kenny grasped his chin and lifted him up slightly. "What is this to you?" he asked softly. "How do you know what is real and what is not? How do you weigh trust and love so much onto your conscious that you convince yourself of what is reality?"

Kyle remained silent save for the occasional groan as Stan smacked up into him and placed his body further into the throes of pain. Stan's hand crept up and locked his fingers into his unruly hair, pulling his head back and looking into his emerald eyes as they flickered to him. A smile crept along his lips. "Pain is real. Fear is real," he whispered. "Our pleasure is real," he smirked, looking from Kenny to himself. "To us, you are real. You are ours..." He paused, kissing his ear softly, "You belong to us," he whispered, looking around at the arms ensnaring the boy and the blonde before smacking up into his limp form harder.

Kyle stared at the ground, his eyes dulled and void as he felt himself filled with warmth once again and his body arched on its own accord. He finally felt Stan sliding back out of him and shook in his place, quickly losing every ounce of control as he felt his and Kenny's release trailing down the insides of his pale thighs.

He glanced up as he saw Kenny and Stan kneeling in front of him. Stan cupped the boy's chin, dragging him upwards a bit and smiling at him. "Death is real," he whispered.

Kyle's eyes widened before Kenny pulled out his knife from earlier. Kyle tried to lunge back but was unable to do much before Kenny plunged the blade into his chest. They held him still as his body twitched in small convulsions. Kenny dragged the knife out of his heart with slow demeanor and they all watched as the now red-coated blade came out, glistening in the flickering lights of the candles. Kyle coughed a spluttered out a stream of blood, the rubies glimmering as they cascaded down his narrow chin. His body fell into shakes as everything started falling darker along his eyesight; the sound of his wounded heart deafening in his ears as he looked between the two of them. They smiled at him and Kenny leaned forward, grabbing his blood-stained chin and bringing him up, planting their lips against each other, his breath hot and heavy against the poor captive's face.

He felt the arms loosening their grip on him as he started falling weaker. They slid of of his body and he collapsed onto the ground, his eyes watching the floor and the sight of Kenny and Stan's legs as they got to their feet, watching him fade. He gave a last breath before completely falling under the spell of darkness, his mind fading off to the sound of the cackling tentacles.

* * *

"Kyleeeeee!" A voice echoed through the forest.

"Kyle, where the hell are you?" the second one followed. He sighed and ran his fingers through his raven hair. "Dude, I don't know where the fuck he could be."

"He needs a damn cell phone," Kenny grumbled. "Don't you have some like...Super Best Friend telekinesis with him or something?"

"Not to my knowledge," Stan rolled his eyes. They continued walking onward in a straight line, keeping any eye out for their small friend.

"Stan, look," Kenny pointed towards a blob of green smack dab in the middle of a mound of snow. They ran up to it and grabbed it, holding the item up into the air. "This is Kyle's scarf," the blonde observed. He looked over it as Stan scanned the area for any sign of the owner and Kenny paused. He saw a long, curly hair, way too long and dark to be Kyle's sticking to the fabric. "Why hello, what's this?" he said aloud, grabbing the hair and holding it up.

"Dude, that's not Kyle's hair," Stan blinked.

Kenny snickered, "Awww our Kylie's growing up," he smiled at the other. "He's probably out losing his virginity to some hot, long-haired babe with a nerd fetish as we speak."

"Yeah, that's so within Kyle's character," Stan rolled his eyes. "Come on," he jerked his head. Kenny sniggered some more before nodding and following him as they continued onwards.

They stepped over a mess of snow piles and looked up as a group of blackbirds flew overhead, cawing loudly as they headed out in front of them. They looked back down and saw a small body in a bright orange coat curled up on the ground.

Their eyes widened and they broke into a sprint towards the body. "Kyle?" Stan shouted. "Kyle!"

They came up beside him, finding him curled into himself, his arms clinging onto one another. Kenny dove down beside of him and brushed his hair out of his face. "Dude, he's freezing," he looked at Stan.

"Is he breathing?" Stan asked in a panic.

"Yeah, he's just really cold," Kenny stated. "Kyle?" he said, shaking his shoulder. "Kyle, wake up, Dude."

The boy's body shuddered and his face scrunched lightly before he opened his eyes. He squinted in the light of the sun peeking through the gray clouds. His eyes focused and landed on Kenny and Stan. He jostled up onto his back before propping up on his hands and scooting away from them quickly, his eyes wide with fear.

"Kyle?" Stan asked, reaching out towards him. "Dude, what's wro-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed, panting and his eyes glistening over.

"Kyle, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Kenny asked, moving closer to him.

"I SAID TO GET AWAY!" he cried. "Don't get near me!"

"Dude, what the hell..." Stan murmured. He and Kenny looked at each other and shrugged.

"Come on, Kyle, you must have fell or something," Kenny says, reaching out and grabbing his arm softly.

"NO!" he yelled, trying to wrench away from him. "Don't hurt me! Stop!"

"Dude, calm the fuck down, I won't hurt you," Kenny blinked at him. Stan moved and grabbed Kyle's other arm and they put him on his feet. He groaned, trying to fight his way out of their grip. They held him steady and he started sobbing, mindlessly mumbling for them to let him go.

"Ky, Dude, it's okay, we won't hurt you," Stan assured him.

"Not again, not again," he muttered to himself, shaking his head around repeatedly.

"Dude, you had a hell of a dream or acid trip or something," Kenny stated. "We're not gonna hurt you, we never did."

Kyle hiccuped out some more sobs, looking at the two of them with wary, distrusting eyes. "You...you killed me..." he coughed out.

"If we killed you...," Stan started slowly. "You wouldn't be here, would you?"

Kyle looked around the empty woods, finding no sign of anything that he'd witnessed. "House...Rebecca..." he shook his head in confusion.

They stared at him for a moment before Kenny smiled. "Oooh, that's who's hair this is, right?" he held up the scarf and displayed the long, curled hair for his view. Kyle's eyes widened and he shrieked, trying to break back away from them.

"NO!" he screamed. "IT WAS REAL! IT WAS REAL!"

"Dude, holy fuck!" Stan shouted, grabbing him in his arms and holding him tightly to contain his thrashing. "Calm down, Kyle, it's okay! You could have just gotten someone's hair on it from school, all right?"

Kyle panted, his eyes darting around nervously. He gulped and ran his hands over his arms and legs, feeling for slices and warm trails of blood. He looked at the two holding him, searching for that lustful hunger in their eyes. He closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath, listening for the sound of his heart furiously pumping away in his chest. He could hear it so clearly...he was okay.

He was alive.

He shuddered and opened his glassy eyes again to the sunlight breaking through the trees of the forest and he gulped again.

"Are you okay?" Kenny asked, brushing his hair back maternally. Kyle looked at him and nodded briefly, huddling into Stan as he shivered, still slightly nervous about this being just a hallucination. Kenny continued petting his hair and Stan and him looked at each other in worry.

"Come on, Dude," Stan said, rubbing his back softly. "We'll take you home. You can sleep it off," he said, turning the boy around in his arm. Kenny stood in front of him, eyeing him for anything unusual. He found it as his eyes settled on a red blotch on the front of his jacket.

"Kyle. Your stomach," he raised his brow.

Kyle looked down and his heart dropped slightly. He shook as he lifted up his shirt and jacket, finding an oozing puncture wound in his abs.

"Dude!" Stan cried out.

"Kyle, what the fuck!" Kenny said, running his finger over the wound. "Did you fucking get robbed or something?"

Kyle's chest started rising erratically, his eyes once again glancing around in a nervous fit. They stopped as they landed on a girl beside a tree, her dress blending in perfectly to the pure white snow. Her lips curled into a smile and he screamed again, fighting to get out of Stan's grip. Kenny grabbed him as well and they struggled to calm him down before the girl chuckled.

"What you feel is real," she called out to Kyle. "What one sees or hears is nothing but their own reality," her perfect white teeth stood against her fair skin. "We all choose what we live, Kyle," she paused, watching him start crying again, fighting against the taller boys still. "You chose what you've become," she finished before hopping away. Leaving not a sound or a footprint in the clearing in the midst of Kyle's terror-filled screams and the all-but-silent rustle of the bare trees.

_**A/N: And to reemphasize, this is azn's idea, NOT mine. I kinda came up with the ending I guess but that was the extent of my creativity in this XD**_

_**I hate that I had so much fun with this. I stayed up all night writing it because I couldn't stop. Then looked at the clock at 9 in the morning and was like, "OH SHIT I HAVE CLASS IN 10 MINUTES. /SPAZZ"**_

_**But that's okay. This was soooo much fun ewe**_

_**I don't think I've been so into a story since a few certain chapters of Possession. And now I hate that story. Hm. Oh well.**_

_**Thanks for R&Ring!**_


End file.
